Doctors orders
by Smutzilla
Summary: Esposito suffers from a mild concussion and Ryan looks after him. Rated M for slash, strong language and smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just really like them and let them run wild in my imagination and now on computer screen.  
**

**So this is my first fanfiction EVER! English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the possible grammar screw ups etc. **

**Story contains: Slash Esposito/Ryan. Strong language. Smut.**

* * *

"Seriously, I'm fine bro", detective Javier Esposito said to his partner Kevin Ryan, "I don't need a babysitter, I'm a big man". Detective Ryan looked at Esposito briefly and grinned, "I know you are, but doctors orders, you know that buddy". Esposito huffed and sank deeper into Ryan's car seat. Ryan watched his workpartner out the corner of his eye and saw that Esposito had closed his eyes and was looking kinda angry with his jaws clenched.

"Hey man, eyes open", Ryan ordered softly his partner. "Okay, okay, fine", said Esposito and opened them. He was angry and kind of embarrased to be honest about earlier events of the day. They had been chasing a suspect down to an alley. It was late and dark everywhere and somehow the suspect managed to surprise Esposito and tackle him on the ground causing Esposito to hit his head. They still did got the suspect and out of that what Esposito got was a mild concussion. Ryan had seen the tackling and he was the one who dragged Esposito to the hospital. Esposito had said that he would just 'walk it off' but Ryan had insisted that the only direction Esposito was walking was towards the hospital. Doctors in the hospital would have wanted to keep Esposito there to monitor him, but no way Esposito hadn't agreed to that. So the end result was that Ryan promised to keep an eye on Esposito for the rest of the night. For safety's sake the doctors had said that Esposito must stayed awake for the next 6 hours and then he could get some hard earned sleep.

Ryan parked his car to Espositos driveway. Esposito had insisted that he wanted to be at his own place rather than Ryan's and he understood. They mostly spent time together at Esposito's place anyway because he had all the gaming gear and big ass TV. Ryan hurried to open the car door for Esposito. "Seriously bro, you are making me feel like a pussy" Esposito said and climbed out the car. The ground didn't felt that steady and he reeled a bit. Ryan was right there next to him and he grabbed under Esposito's muscular arm. Esposito had to lean on his irish partner even tho he didn't wanted him to see his weaknesses. Esposito felt how close and warm Ryan was in the cold dark night. Esposito felt the urge to lean closer 'cause suddenly he was feeling so cold inside and the warmth of his partner felt way too good. "Okay, let's get you inside, big man", Ryan said and they started walk towards the house. They got in and Ryan closed the door.

One moment Esposito was standing steadily and then he suddenly started to sway. Ryan was still holding Esposito under his arm, but the movement was so sudden that he couldn't hold on and Esposito ended up hitting his back against the hallway wall and Ryan landed against Esposito's chest. "Oh man, are you alright?" Ryan asked with panicky sound in his voice. "Well, I'm still standing" Esposito replied and noticed that Ryan hadn't moved away from his chest. Esposito had to close his eyes because his partner was so close and staring at him with his bright blue eyes filled with worry. No chance that he was gonna fall asleep on his feet, especially when his heart was racing so fast that he was afraid that Ryan felt it. Ryan was so close that Esposito could feel his partners breath on his face. How hard had he bumped his head? Esposito still kept his eyes closed and Ryan didn't told him to open them. That gave Ryan an opportunity to watch closely Espositos face. He is so handsome, Ryan thought. He had always consider his partner to be handsome and well build, but that was about all he had thought. But now all kinds of thoughts were running through his head. Thoughts that made him shiver and caused heavy breathing and sweatting palms. And he wasn't the one who had got his head bumped!

Esposito heard and felt his partners breathing get more heavy and intense and that made him shake. What was happening here. Was it all sideaffects from the mild concussion or was there something else surficing somewhere deep. "Javier, you are shaking", Ryan noticed, "you should sit or lie down". Ryan pulled away a bit and watched his partner from a small distance. He had muscular arms and legs and tight chest and the shirt Esposito was wearing really complemented his upper body. So dashing, Ryan thought. He definetly understood why all the women usually stared at Esposito. He consireded himself to be kinda cute but way out of Esposito's league. Ryan pulled more away and Esposito finally opened his eyes. They stared at each other in silence. Esposito coughed little to find his voice. "Yeah, you are right bro, I think I need to sit down. Maybe you can escort me to the couch". Esposito didn't want Ryan to let go or be so far away from him. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to bed?" Ryan asked. Something in the way that he said it, made Esposito's lower muscles clench in pleasure and rushed blood to his cheeks. To bed with Ryan. That was a scenery he did and didn't want to imagine in his head. "Couch is just fine" Esposito managed to say and Ryan grabbed Esposito by his arm and they moved to the couch. Ryan sat down and Esposito sat next to him.

"Sooo do you wanna play Madden or..", Ryan turned to Esposito asking and left the question hanging in the air. "We still have more hours to keep you awake".  
"I dunno, my head kinda hurts" Esposito replied and rubbed his head. And that was true. His head really hurted but not so much from a headache but more from all the confusion in the air. Everything seemed to be like they normally were, but he knew that something had shifted and changed inside of him. That made him confused as hell and all he really wanted to do was to close his eyes and just fall asleep to escape the situation at hand. "Look man, if you really don't want me here, I guess I can go..." Ryan said with a hurt look in his eyes. The thought of Ryan leaving made Esposito's heart ache. "No, please don't go" Esposito whispered. He turned to Ryan and grabbed his hands. "Thanks Kevin, for everything. You really are the best partner bro could wish for. You always have my back and you are there for me when I need you". Esposito didn't care if he sounded like a total pussy, he wanted Ryan to know how much he appreciated him and valued their partnership.

Esposito's hands were surprisingly soft, Ryan thought as he grabbed Ryan's hands. Esposito usually didn't talked about his feelings like this so it was nice to hear what he thought of him. "The same right back at you, partner" Ryan said to Esposito and smiled. Esposito had always liked Ryan's smile, he thought it was one of his best features. They were still holding each others hands and Esposito started to move his thumb to feel around Ryan's hand. He didn't dare to look up Ryan's eyes as he kept examining Ryan's hand. Ryan had so soft and milky white skin, it was just gorgeous. He kinda expected Ryan to move his hands or make him stop in some other way but Ryan did nothing. That made Esposito little bit braver and he started to touch Ryan's hands with both of his hands. He could see goosebumps rising to Ryan's arms and finally Esposito had the courage to look up into Ryan's eyes. He stared right to his bright blue eyes and Ryan stared back to Esposito's chocolate brown eyes. Esposito had his stomach full of butterflies. He had always thought that that kind of description was just some bullshit chick-lit term, but now he knew it was true and he had his whole stomach so damn full of them.

Ryan had his share of butterflies too. They both just stared at each other and either one didn't want to break the silence but didn't know what to do. Finally Esposito gathered his courage and moved closer to Ryan and touched his light brown hair with his other hand. Esposito figured that this was the moment of truth. If Ryan pulled away or made him stop, he would knew that he crossed the line. Ryan did move, but towards his hand and he closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy Esposito's touch. Esposito ran his fingers through Ryans hair and it felt smooth as silk. Esposito stroked Ryans hair and watched his face as he enjoyed Esposito's touch. Ryan looked so young and innocent it made Esposito's heart feel like it was all curled up. In that moment he was sure he had some serious feelings towards his partner and much more than just working related. But did Ryan felt the same way? At least he didn't had pulled away.. yet.

Ryan opened his eyes. He too wanted to touch Esposito's hair. He moved his hand to the back of Esposito's head and feeled around. Esposito put his hand down and it was his turn to close his eyes and enjoy the touch of his partner. Ryan stroked Esposito's course hair and moved a bit closer. Ryan gently pulled Esposito's head closer to his own and leaned against Esposito. Their lips were just inches away. Both of them were breathing heavily and watching to each others eyes like they were looking for a green light, some kind of signal that said it was okay to proceed. Ryan felt Esposito's breath on his lips. "Javi.." Ryan whispered and then Esposito closed in on those remaining inches and kissed Ryan. It felt like an electric shock. They both pulled away and both of them were panting.

"Kevin.." Esposito said.. "I.. i.." he didn't knew what to say. Ryan didn't either but then again, there were no use for words. Ryan grabbed the back of Esposito's neck and pulled him closer and kissed him again. And again and again. It was like he couldn't get enough of Esposito's lips once he had a taste. Same applied to Esposito who was feeling almost intoxicated from kissing his partner. His lips were so soft and they tasted good. Esposito leaned on Ryan making him lying on the couch and he coming on top of him between his legs. Esposito felt hot and heavy on top of Ryan but he didn't mind at all. The main thing was the he kept kissing him. Ryan let his hand wander around Espositos back. Then he reached Esposito's ass and squeezed little. Esposito moaned against Ryan's mouth. The sound of Esposito moaning made Ryan almost lose his mind, the sound was sexy as hell. Then Esposito moved so that the bulge on his pants touched Ryan's crotch and the sensation was so unbelievable, even with clothes between them. Clothes, yes, there were too much of them, Ryan decided and started to pull off his partners shirt. Esposito helped him out and also helped Ryan out of his shirt.

Esposito was in more upright position and admired Ryan's bare chest. He wasn't as muscular as Esposito but still gorgeous. Ryan also admired his partners tight abs and lightly haired chest. Ryan started swaying his crotch against the bulge in Esposito's pants. At the same time he reached to squeeze gently on Esposito's left nipple. Esposito moaned and shivered under Ryan's touch. Ryan continued swaying and moved to Esposito's right nipple. Esposito grunted and then hushed Ryan's hand away. Ryan was startled a bit but then Esposito moved his head down and started to suck at Ryan's left nipple while touching the right one and rocking himself agains Ryan's crotch like he was dryhumping him. And he was. Ryan let out a little surprised scream when he welt Esposito's teeth touching his nipple. There was no need to worry, Esposito was gentle even with his teeth when he gave the same handling to the other nipple. Ryan was so out ot breath that he was panting. Esposito moved his head up Ryan's neck and started to kiss it all around while still rocking against him. Ryan was sure he was going to loose his mind when Esposito softly whispered to his ear: "now I could go to bed..with you". Ryan couldn't get any words out but he managed to nodd against Esposito's head. Esposito got up and offered his hand to Ryan. Ryan grabbed it and Esposito pulled him up on his feet. Esposito held Ryan's hand and led him to the bedroom.

They stood in Esposito's bedroom. Ryan had been so many times at Esposito's place but never in the bedroom. It was nice looking and the bed was big. "Kevin, take your pants off", Esposito ordered gently. "Well anything for you.. Javi" Ryan repplied and opened his belt buckle and undid the button and his zip. Then he let his pants drop and he was in his black boxers. Ryan stepped out of his pants and took his socks off. Then he walked towards his partner and started to open his pants. Ryan took Esposito's pants off and now he was too only wearing boxers. The bulge in Espositos boxers looked.. delicious. They were both bit shy at the moment but finally Esposito was the braver one and took his boxers off. He was now totally naked. And Ryan liked the view. He also took his boxers off and now they both were naked. Ryan closed in on Esposito and kissed him. Their manhoods touchded each others and it made them both moan. Now it was Ryan's turn to be braver and he gently grabbed Esposito's manhood in his hand and started to stroke it slowly. "Oh my god" Esposito moaned to Ryan's mouth. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" "Not God, Javi, it's just me" Ryan grinned.

Esposito wanted Ryan to feel the same way so he grabbed on to Ryan's manhood and made him moan too. They kissed and stroked each other for a while and then Esposito pulled back and pushed Ryan on to his bed on his back. "I always thought that my bed is missing something and now I know what it is.." Esposito said with heavy breathing. "And what is that?" asked Ryan and looked at Esposito. "It's you", Esposito replied and came to the bed on top of Ryan. Esposito kissed Ryan hungrily and then started to give small kisses all over his body starting from his neck and going lower and lower.. He reached Ryan's bellybutton and kissed around it. He was starting to get lower when he felt Ryan stiffening up. Esposito lifted his head and looked at his partner. He could see in his eyes little bit of fear and anticipation. Finally Ryan nodded and then Esposito took Ryan's manhood in his mouth and started sucking gently up and down. It was Ryan's turn to do the ohmygod-routine.

Ryan grabbed the bedsheets and squeezed them hard as Esposito was sucking him in a way that felt so good that he didn't have the words to describe it. Of course this wasn't his first time receaving oral handling but it was waaay more better than all of the other times put together. Esposito kept going and started sucking faster. Ryan felt that he couldn't take it much more.

"Javi... I'm gonna.. oh.." He couldn't even speak properly, that good it felt. Esposito grunted little and finished the job with few intensive strokes and Ryan exploded into Esposito's mouth. Orgasm made Ryan shake and he felt like he lost all controll.

Esposite swallowed the end result and came up to cuddle with Ryan. "You..are...so..goddamn..hot" Esposito whispered to Ryan's ear. Ryan laughed and kissed Esposito's cheek. Then he moved on top of Esposito. "Now it is my turn to make you moan" he said and moved lower. Oh and he sure made Esposito moan. And beg and plead Ryan to release him. Finally Ryan let Esposito have the same exploding pleasure that he have had.

When they had finally gotten enough of each other they cuddled under the covers. "We still have to keep you up for few hours" Ryan said to Esposito. "Oh, I think we can think of something to pass the time.." Esposito smiled at Ryan and they both were already ready for round two.

* * *

**So here was my first fanfic, I hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome!  
**


End file.
